Saving Jess
by BookWorm08
Summary: Does anyone ever wonder who helped Jess change so much? The answer a girl named Shelly Keneddie. AU and OOC...


Title: Saving Jess

Summery: Don't you ever wonder how Jess changed so much? The answer: A girl named Shelly Keneddie. AU and OOC.

Chapter: One... Trusting Shelly

----------------------------------------------------

" Say I'm sorry." She suggested over her cell phone. The man she practically called a father was nervously sitting in his car; speaking to her through the cell phone she bought him as a gag gift. He was very thankful for it now.

He was going around to cheap bookstores, telling people about his book. Bragging about the Subsect. She was sitting at home, munching on frozen pizza, and advising him love advice.

" I don't know, Shelly. The last time I saw her... I just don't know if 'sorry' can help what we've been through." Jess Mariano sadly shook his head as he told Shelly Keneddie this. He ran a shaky hand through his messy black hair.

Shelly laughed at his nervousness. " Come on, Dude. It's not brain surgery. You haven't seen her in what- two years? And from what I've heard from your uncle, not speaking to her mother, and all, she's changed just as much as you."

He had to admit, Shelly made a lot of sense. " Yeah but.." Like convening him would be that easy.

" Listen, you guys have so much in common! You're meant to be!" The way she said this made him smile. In her dreamy Allie and Noah from the notebook way.

" Still? As you said, I haven't seen her in two years."

" Now your twisting my words." She laughed. " Besides, You've both changed. You changed for her, and she changed for her! See? Things. In. Common."

Jess sighed an aggravated sigh, but nodded. " Your right, Shell."

" Always am." She said proudly. " Look, your probably there by now, so I'm gunna go. Call me afterwards. I'll be waiting for your call!"

He chuckled at her tone. " Yes, Mother." He shook his head." Bye,"

" Bye Jess." With a smile, each hung up, knowing he would be fine.

--------

Jess was on the rode. Pulling up. His heart rate increased. His blood bubbled in his ear.

Oh yeah. He'd do fine. Wasn't nervous at all!!

His car reached the curb, and he turned it off. The radio, was blaring Smile Like You Mean It by Killers, and he had to smile.

This song was playing when he first met Shelly. They were both in the small diner across from the apartment building they lived in. The jukebox was playing the familiar killers song.

flasback.. song in italics 

_Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it._

Jess bobbed his head, mouthing the words in between swigs of his drink of choice.

_Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
We lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Some things slide by so carelessly _

Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it 

The girl next to him was doing the same thing; bobbing her head, mouthing the words of a favorited song.

_And someone is calling my name  
From the back of the restaurant  
And someone is playing a game  
In the house that I grew up in  
And someone will drive her around  
Down the same streets that I did  
On the same streets that I did_

Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it   


Jess was now watching the girl intensly. She looked very familiar. By the time she mouthed the last "Mean It", he had placed her. She was the girl living next door to him, with her sister. By the way she innocently ordered a water, reminded Jess that she was mearly fourteen.

_Oh no, oh no no no  
Oh no, oh no no no_

The girl looked up, missing the last Oh No No No. She smiled sweetly at Jess, placing him quickly as well. She muttered something about liking the song, and he nodded, indicating that he also enjoyed the Killer's jam. She asked if he was eating alone, when he nodded, she nicely invited him over to her table, saying that her sister, Sarah, was at home sick.

Jess and the girl, Shelly, became friends, finding out they had much in commen, including a love for books. When Sarah was placed in the hospital for alchohal problems, Shelly cried on Jess' shoulder. When Sarah died a month later, Jess arranged the funerual. When the small amount of family left Phillidalphia, Shelly moved in with Jess.

/flashback 

Jess' eyes snapped open, the song over, the memories gone. He smiled, but relised that he was now infront of the Gilmore mansion. He sighed, unbuckled, grabbed his bag, then started walking toward the gate.

Then he saw her. Rory. Her hair was longer, wavier. Redder. Beautiful. She had bangs now. He bit back a grin. Her eyes were just as blue, and she looked even better then she did at 17.

" Hey." Was his simple greeting. He replied to her, 'what are you doing here' with a witty remark about a job.

She smiled. She smiled that beautiful teeth-showing smile.

He definitely could trust Shelly.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

End chapter one…

What did you guys think?? Chapter two is already written, but I need to edit it, since I have time now. If I get reviews, I'll post it sooner:)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
